Bellas, The Survivor
by Mrs.Cullen512
Summary: Okay I'm terible at summaries so basicly Bella gets Leukemia. This is set after Edward leaves. Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so, I'm writing this story! Obviously! And it's about Bella finding out she has Leukemia. This is after Edward left.

*Chapter 1* BPOV

It's been 6 months since he left me, he was right, its like he never existed, sort of. The hole in my heart is permanent.

You know they say everything happens for a reason, and maybe me getting Leukemia was a way of me reconnecting with him. It failed miserably. As I sit in this hospital bed and wonder what would happen if I didn't tell him to go to hell when he tried to apologize. But I cant dwell on the past, its time to move on, and die in peace.

*3 weeks earlier*

I was sitting in the doctors office, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Are you sure the test results are right ?" my father had asked for the millionth time in the past five minutes.

"We've sent in 4 blood cell counts, we're sorry but I'm afraid your daughter has Leukemia." said and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "You'll have to start Chemo next week Miss. Swan," he said looking towards me.

"Yes sir," I know what your thinking, why aren't you shocked? Why aren't you crying? Well the tell you the truth I honestly didn't know what crying was going to do to help the situation. Its not like crying is going to make the Leukemia go away, how yelling and screaming is going to make the Chemo less painful. So I grieved the only way I knew how…..

Silence

**Okay guys that's Chapter 1, I know it's short but I didn't have much time to write this because…. IT SNOWED FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER IN NEW BRAUNFELS. TEXAS! And I was kinda busy you know…. Playing! Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so when I got up this morning I found black ice all over the roads and 20 people who added this story to their favorites! WHOO HOO! Now all I need are some reviews people! So this is Chapter 2!**

***Chapter 2* EPOV**

"Alice, are you absolutely sure you saw Bella in the hospital?" I asked, worry- stricken.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure, although I'm not sure what's wrong." she replied, her little boy looked so much shorter when she was scared, and right now, she looked about 3 feet tall.

Then I had to leave, I had to go see her. Wait- what was I saying, she probably would never want to see me, the bastard I've been. But I had to see what was wrong, why was she laying there in a hospital bed?

Before I could even think twice about it, I bought the first flight out of Yellowknife **(idk I couldn't think of any other town)** and ran to the airport. As I ran through the little forest I couldn't help but notice all the couples holding hands and looking all gooey and romantic. **(BAHAHA Edward would never say THAT oh well) **I picked up my phone and called Rosalie, big mistake, you see when her and Emmet are… preoccupies, and someone calls her, all hell breaks loose. You better be lucky if you do call or interrupt her while she's…. Preoccupied, you better pray to the heavens above you don't loose a limb.

"WHAT!" her screeching voice pierced through the phone, I could practically see her face, it would be beet red.

"Oh, ummm, never mind then Rosalie, I can see that you are busy." I said as I stifled a chuckle.

"Edward, I swear to the heavens above, if this isn't important enough to interrupt me and my Emmy Bear, you will loose a limb." see told you!

"Ummm, okay, Rosalie, what day is it?"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME EDWARD MASEN CULLEN!YOU CALLED ME TO ASK WHAT THE FUCKING DAY IS!" she screeched, I could faintly hear Emmet in the background saying, _Damn_, under his breath.

"Errr, yes?" I questioned.

"IT'S VALENTINES DAY OKAY! DO NOT CALL ME AGAIN!" she yelled before hanging up the phone, oh trust me Rosalie, I wont be calling YOU again. Then I had an AH-MAZ-ING plan, it's going to be fliipin hilarious!

I took out my phone and dialed the number.

EPOV (Emmet's POV)

Me and Rosalie were in the middle of our…. Activities. When my phone went off.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_Everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…_

UGGHHHH, I knew that ringtone, it's stupid Edward's. I put that song as his ringtone because when he calls me, his voice really gets on my nerves. Why was he calling AGAIN! I'm going to ignore it.

_LALALALALALA CANT HEAR YOU STUPID PHONE LALALALALA CANT HEAR YOU MENTALLY RETADED EDWARD WHO MADE MY LITTLE SISTER RUN AWAY LALALALA_

when I uncovered my ears, the phone had stopped and Rosalie looked confused, great, time for my least favorite part about doing stupid things, explaining them to other people.

EPOV (Edward's POV)

Dang, no answer, but Rosalie said it was….. Valentine's Day? Great! Another reminded about how my brother tried to kill the one I love, which made me have to leave to protect her, and WOW we are a messed up family!

I made my way to the airport and boarded the plane. Now all I have to do is sit here in my 1st class seat and wait 3 hours till we land. Easy enough.

Only 1 hour left. But then images of Bella came flooding into my mind, more every mile closer we got to her. Then images of us, I took out my carry on to see if I could find something to distract me, I pulled out a piece of paper- wait no, it's a picture. Of…. My Bella… and me. I looked into my eyes on the night of that dreadful birthday, there was something there. Lust? No. Thirst? No. But… happiness.

**Okay, there's chapter 2! And as I sit here typing this disclaimer, I'm craving waffles…. And REVIEWS! PS. I do not own Twilight….. Tear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay ppls, chapter 3! One person reviewed and said the part where Edward messes with Rosalie and Emmet is pretty random, just to clear things up. Im the most random person in the whole intire world! So sorry If I get off track sometimes. I do it without even knowing.**

*Chapter 3* BPOV

When I look out the window of Forks Hospital I see the tallest tree's in Washington. Then I think about him. Just as I feel tears about to swell up I hear my boyfriend, Thomas, walk in.

"Hey Baby Bella." He says, I hate that nickname. But I wouldn't want him to call me "Love" that's Edwards thing.

"Hey Thomas," I say back, faking the best smile I could muster.

"Baby, whats wrong?" I guess my acting skills haven't improved.

"Nothing, everything's fine, well as fine as they could be." I whisper back, still holding back tears.

"Okay, listen, I have to go to work, ill come back and see you after work," finally! I mean, he's my boyfriend, but I want to be alone.

"Okay," I know, I know, not very original. But that's the only thing I could think of!

He walked out of the room, that's when I heard a ringtones I havent heard in a LONG time.

_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about, the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do, is super-duper cute_

_And I cant stand it_

That's….. Edward's ringtone.

I couldn't, I couldn't answer it. Im not strong enough

_Let's pack all you shit, and run away, to sail the ocean-_

Then it stopped. He quit calling me. He was gone. I let him slip through my fingers, again.

**That was a SHORT chapter! But guess what! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! ! OOO MY DADDY MADE PIZZA! Senior Twilight, may I own you? No. Damn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! I know I've been gone for awhile but IM BACK! And I asked Senior Taco Again if I could pretty please own Twilight… he said no… damn.**

EPOV

There it is… Forks Flippin Hospital, come on…. Grow some balls and go!

BPOV

I was sitting in myroom talking to Yazbelle, my overly protective best friend, when someone I never thought Id see in a bajillion years walk into my room, and for the first time, I felt my heart lurch.

"Hello, Love."

Yazbelle stopped what she was saying to look at his absolutely stunning face. "Who the hell is the Greek God standing in front of me calling YOU love? Cause quite frankly your taken, but I'm not!

"Ed-ed-Edward." I spoke in a little more than a whisper.

"Oh hell to the no! This is the jack wagon who left you? Oh its bout to get hot up in here and its not just cause of my outfit!" She said, standing up and walking over to Ed- him. Even though she was a head shorter, and he _was _a vampire, she still looked pretty intimidating when she got mad, and right then, she was_ pissed!_

"Please, just let me talk to Bella, I need to know what's wrong!" he said, peering over her, even though he could've just picked her up and moved her.

"It's fine Yaz, let him talk, I'll call you later." I spoke, kinda wishing she wouldn't move and save me from the words that I had just said, that didn't happen.

"Okay, okay, but if this screwball does anything stupid, which more than likely he will, he will get an ass whoopin so hard his children will feel it." I giggled (well actually I don't giggle, I flippin bust out laughing) after she said that, mainly cause I knew she wasn't kidding.

After she walked out I heard his velvety sweet voice I havnt heard in so long, that I actually_wanted him to talk. _

"_Bella, love, please, what's wrong." it was after he said that, I finally realized how pissed I was at him._

"_WHAT? SO NOW YOU CARE? YOU SURE DIDN'T SEEM TO MIND WHEN YOU LEFT ME OUT IN THE WOODS! NOW JUST CAUSE I HAVE A YEAR TO LIVE YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK INTO MY LIFE AND PRETEND NOTHING HAD EVER HAPPENED! I DON'T THINK SO!"_

_He cowered, and I knew I hit him deep. But I didn't care about his feelings anymore, I have my own life now, with an amazing boyfriend who loves me and I know he sure wouldn't ditch me in the woods of all places! But, I couldn't help but still care that I hurt him, he was reaching out to me and I was pushing him away. I finally looked up and couldn't believe my eyes, he looked like he would be crying if he could. Then, everything went black, and I felt myself drowning._

_EPOV_

_After she had finished with her rant, she looked down at her hands and chewed her lip, what I wouldn't give to kiss her right now. Then all of our problems would just melt with how much love I have to give- wait? She stopped, she's unconscious. I heard it._

_The dreadful sound of the flat beep._


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay,Okay. Please don't kill me! Sorry I haven't updated since (counts on fingers, gets bored) FOREVER! But Ive had A LOT going on! My older brother just left for Marines training in California till October! I miss him! But! I thought I might write since my Grandma is being a total jerk so I don't wanna leave my room! Okay and since Stephanie Meyer is selfish (JK) and wont share Twilight with me…. Sadly…. I don't own it… Poo!**

*Chapter 3* EPOV

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even try and save her. I was in total and utter shock. All I could do was stand there like an idiot. That is until the urgency of the situation finally sunk in. My Bella, My love, was dying, right in front of my eyes.

Without even thinking I grabbed her limp body and bit. But before the venom could sink in enough to cause pain, I cradled her to my chest and jumped out of the overly large window, running to my memory-filled mansion.

I arrived in less than 5 minutes, with Bella starting to thrash violently in my arms. All I could do, was sit and watch my world scream to put out the fire, and it took all my strength not to.

BPOV!

I was drowning. But for some reason I wasn't scared. Maybe because I knew I was dying, and I should except it. Maybe it was because all the pain of Edward would float away if I just accepted death. But what about the happiness? What about my future? Could I have accepted Edward into my life again and spend the last hours of my fragile human life wrapped in his arms? Surrounded by love and comfort?

I had to fight.

I had to save what Edward and I could've had. And make it come true.

Then I felt it. The Damn familiar fire. He had bitten me.

I should've been excited. Its what I had always wanted. Wasn't it? But what about Thomas? Yazabelle? Charlie? My life. Wait! What was I saying! What life? I lived in a hospital bed! Surrounded by sickness and death. I was going to embrace it. Embrace the fire. Even if it did burn like hell. (**Hehe Little Funny) **

3 DAYS LATERRR!

EPOV

I couldn't take it! I couldn't take watching the focus of my existence, the gravity that held me to the Earth, burn in my own selfishness. What if it wasn't what she wanted? Sure, shed said it before, but what if me leaving her, causing her so much greif and pain, had changed her mind? What if she didn't want to spend eternity with me? What did I do then?

Too late now. Her heart has stopped. Time to face her, and whatever reaction was to come with it.

BPOV

FINALLY! The retched fire has finally stopped! But, I didn't want to open my eyes. What if I couldn't take it? And ran from him? What if all the pain was yet to begin. I would take the fire one-hundred times over if it meant him not leaving. The fire was nothing compared to the pain I felt from that gaping hole that appeared in my chest after he left.

I couldn't put it off much longer. I sensed him hovering over me, probably curious to why I hadn't opened my eyes yet. Well, here goes nothing.

My eyelids sputtered open, and immediately popped . it was so bright in Carlisle's old office, it was ridiculous. I never remembered it being so bright in here with my weak human eyes. Then the realization of who was next to me settled in. And I sat up instantaneously.

I looked to my left and my heart stuttered. My Adonis was standing there. Shock written on his face to my reaction.

"Love?" I gasped, his voice, was even better now with my advanced hearing.

"I-I'm sorry.." I sputtered out. I felt bad that I had yelled at him, when all I wanted to do was hug him, tell him I love him, kiss his not-so-stony-anymore-lips. He seemed even more shocked at my words. Like I should be put in a mental asylum.

"Bella, what do you have to be sorry for? I left you, I know its unforgivable what I did but I did It for you. I thought youd be better without me. But look where that landed you. I love you Bella. More than anything could ever compare. You have every right to have screamed at me, and you have every right to leave if you please." I knew he was going to continue, but I couldn't take it if he did. Did he not understand that the reason I yelled at him was because I was so confused. So, I did the only thing I knew how to shut him up.

I kissed him. And I felt electricity immediately shoot through my stone cold body. And I knew he felt it too.

**Okay my loves! That's the end of that chapter! But if you want more you must review! And Im also gonna start a contest! Look on my profile! And whoever wins gets all access to new chapters to any story I own!**


	6. CONTEST!

**Dear My Loyal Readers,**

**I myself am a total EdwardxBella fluff person! So I am running a contest to satisfy my Fluff cravings! The Grand Prize is total access to new chapters on any of my stories before they are even posted! And I will recommend all of your stories to my Fanfiction buddies and all my stories for a month! And to enter you must first 1. Post the story on FF! 2. Email me a link to the story! Sooooo Let the Contest begin! :D **

**Love ALWAYS, **

**512**


End file.
